Death 3
by RRJToons3
Summary: After Stein brings his niece to school, she falls in love with Kid, but he doesn't like her, so she creates a little clone of him to call her own, only one problem, it turned into an eight year old, nearly real grim reaper!
1. Chapter 1 Kid X Valenstein?

Soul, Maka, Black*Star, and Tsubaki were walking in the hall way, talking. "Hey, did you hear about the new student?" asked Soul. "You mean Dr. Stein's niece? Yeah." said Black*Star. "I can't wait to see her." said Tsubaki. "I wonder if she's a creep like Stein." said Soul. "Can't you say anything nice about someone?" said Maka. "Yeah, but not about Stein or your dad." Maka couldn't really say anything because she couldn't either. "She might be like Dr. Stein or she might be different. It depends on how close she is to him." she responded. Soul shugged. "We'll see."

Then Kid walked by. "Hey, did you guys see the new student down there? She's perfectly symmetrical, just as I hoped!" he screamed. "Aw damn. We were just talking about her. Let's go meet her." said Soul. They went down the hall to see Stein's niece. She had red hair and black skiny glasses. She had two small bolts in her ears that she always had to adjust to hear. She had stitches around her neck and wrists. She wore a gray shirt, a white lab coat that's smaller than Stein's, and red pants.

"Even the bolts and stitches are symmetrical!" Kid exclaimed. "Kid, get over it. She'll be A-symmetrical as soon as she has to hear something." snapped Soul. "What? Aw..." Kid whined. "Who's the guy in the black, Uncle Frankie?" she asked. " 'Uncle Frankie'?" everyone exclaimed, causing Stein to blush. "I told you not to call me that." he whimpered. "It's okay, Dr. Stein, we don't-" Maka stared, being interupted by Soul. "What kind of name is 'Frankie'? Hahaha! 'Frankie'! Hahaha!" Maka hit him with a book to shut him up. "I mean..um...that's cool." Soul moaned with the pain on his head. "As I was saying...we don't mind, Dr. Stein." Maka continued.

Stein shrugged. "Oh well. That's Death the Kid. He's Lord Death's son. Just call him Kid. Those are his weapons, Liz and Patty. This is Maka and her weapon, Soul. And this is Black*Star and his weapon, Tsubaki. Kids, this is my niece, Valenstein and her weapon, Ellenor." Valenstein walked to Kid. "It's nice to meet you. You too, Kid." Soul stared laughing when she walked away.

"What's so funny?" asked Kid. "Looks like Valenstein has the hots for you." Black*Star scowled. "No fair! Why does Kid get the attention all the time?" Soul shrugged. "Well...Kid _is_ kind of cute." said Liz. Everyone turned and looked at her. "What? He is." Maka looked at Kid for a minute. "Actually...he kind of is." she remarked. "Maka, how could you say that?" snapped Soul. "Well...um...I kind of agree." said Tsubaki. "What? Tsubaki! I can't beleive this!" yelled Black*Star. "Wow. I feel really good about myself. Thanks for the complement, girls." joked Kid, rubbing it in. "Oh well. Whatever. Let's get to class."

Valenstein was in Kid's first class. She looked at Kid more than she looked at the teacher. She wanted to know more about him. So during the missions, she went to talk to him. "Hi, Kid." Kid just looked at her and turned back to the missions. "Kid?" she repeated. "What?" Kid replied rudly.

"Um...I was thinking...maybe...we should hang out sometime...and talk."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"You were thinking about that?"

"Yes."

"No!" Valenstein was hurt by Kid's answer but she just gave him some time. So a few weeks later in a smoother way, she tried again. "Hi, Kid!" Kid rolled his eyes. He didn't feel like being bothered. "What?" Valenstein got nervous. She didn't want Kid to say no again. "Um...do you want to hang out sometime?" Kid sighed angrily. "Didn't you try this before?" Valenstein nodded. "Ugh...okay. Whatever. Just leave me alone." Valenstein just smiled. "Great. I'll see you later then." Kid sighed again. "Ju-just leave me alone!"

Valenstein and Ellenor waited for Kid outside of the school. He took a long time. "I don't think he's coming, Stein." said Ellenor. "Of corse not. He'll be here any minute." Ellenor just rolled her eyes. Then Kid finally appeared, but not to Valenstein and Ellenor. He was trying to avoid them. However, Ellenor caught him. She raced up to Kid and snatched him by the neck. "Are you avoiding my meister?" she snapped. Kid just studdered. "Answer me!"

Valenstein caught her. "Ellenor, stop! That's Lord Death's son!" she cried. "He is? Oops! Sorry!" Ellenor let go of him. "Why were you choking me?" asked Kid. "You were ditching my friend. You said that you were going to talk to her after school. Why are you here?" Kid kept silent. "Well...?"

"I was looking for you two."

"You saw us."

"How would you know that?"

"I saw you. You looked in our direction and ran off."

"No...I was...um...I saw something else."

"What did you see?"

"I saw...um...Justin Law! He's a very irritating person. I was avoiding him."

"Where is he? Point him out."

"He left." Before Ellenor could ask anymore questions, Valenstein walked up. "Are you presuring him with your questions?" Ellenor blushed. She was very high temperious about her meister. "Um...yeah. Sorry." Kid just rolled his eyes. "Well, I guess I'll just have to stay here and talk to you." Valenstein giggled. She was excited to finally get his attention. "So...um...how are you?" she asked, clueless on what to say. "I'm...fine I guess." She twisted her bolts to hear what Kid just said. "No! Don't do that! You're ruining your symmetry!" Kid snapped. "My what?"

"Symmetry. You were symmetrical until you twisted those bolts in your ears."

"Well...I have to do that to hear. They're connected to my ear drums so they kind of plug up my hearing sometimes."

"Well that's understandable. No big deal I guess."

"Why do you care?"

"Care about what?"

"Symmetry."

"I care about symmetry because of it's perfection."

"Oh...um...okay then...?"

"Why do you have bolts in your head anyway?"

"To live. That's why Uncle Frankie has that huge bolt in his head."

"You think it's big enough?"

"Heh. Yeah. It is pretty big."

"Are you like your uncle?"

"What?"

"Your uncle. Are you like him?"

"Sorry, I can't hear you." She adjusted the bolts again.

"Can you hear now?"

"Yeah."

"Are you like Dr. Stein?"

"Um...sort of. I like experiments and stuff. I don't like cutting things up like him though. It's kind of creepy. All though it would be cool to see someones insides."

"...Oh. Heh. Um...okay."

"Am I freaking you out?"

"No. Not at all." Ellenor got bored and jumped in Kid's face. "So do you like her or what? I know you do! You've got to! Stein's really awsome! You'll love her! Wait, you already love her. You do love her, right? Right? Answer me!" Kid was thrown off guard. He had no idea that she was flirting with him. (Afterall, she only asked to talk to him twice.) He didn't want to hurt her feelings by telling her the truth but he also didn't want everyone to think that Valenstein was his girlfriend, including her. "Look, um...Valenstein...I...I...I don't really...like you that way. I like you as a friend...but...not as...well...you know...the other kind of friend."

Ellenor balled up her fists and punched Kid in the face. "I told you he was gay!" she screamed. Everyone around them heard her and started laughing. (they were walking at the time) "I'm not gay!" snapped Kid, slowly getting up. "Then why don't you like girls?" Ellenor snapped, bringing him back down with another punch. "I never said that!" snapped Kid, once again, trying to get up. "Why don't you like Valenstein?" she punched him back down. "I don't even know her!" Kid yelled, you should know what he's trying to do. "She didn't know you either!" You should know what she did. "Then why are we talking about this?" asked Kid, not getting up. "Because Valenstein loves you, and you hate her!"

"I don't hate her, I just don't like her as a girlfriend."

"Why not?"

"I said I don't know her!"

"She-didn't-know-YOU!" Ellenor hollared, kicking him with every pause. "Ellenor! Stop it!" cried Valenstein, (after Kid was already bloodied up by her). "It's okay. I understand."

Valenstein just sadly walked away. Ellenor kicked him again and follwed.


	2. Chapter 2 The Kid I Love

Valenstein cried as she went back home. She tried to hide it from Dr. Stein, a.k.a. Uncle Frankie. Ellenor just wanted to kill Kid for breaking her heart (in other words, being f-king honest). "It's okay, Stein. You don't need him. I'm pretty sure there are other boys just as good looking as him." she said. "Yeah...especially if I create them."

"What?"

"Uncle Frankie showed me how to create clones. I can make a Kid clone. A Kid who loves me."

"I don't know, Stein, your uncle's crazy."

"But he's smart, and so am I. Kid will be mine!"

"Okay...you have your uncle's genes. Oh well. It's better off that way other than you having your groany, brain-dead father's genes."

Valenstein explained to Ellenor what she was going to do. She needed a cup of blood from the real Kid and his whole body. Pulling it off was going to be tough.

**THE NEXT DAY**

**STEP #1: MOLDING THE CLONE**

Valenstein and Ellenor had to clear the doctor's room for the clone. They had to get past Stein and all the other doctors which they pulled off. When they got to the room they needed, they stole the key and locked the door so that they can start molding it.

**STEP #2: KID'S BLOOD/DNA**

To escape from the room without getting caught, they moved through the air vent. Valenstein's sense of souls were going to guide them to Kid. Kid on the other hand was just walking through the hall way of the school. But then he stopped. "I sense something." he said. Liz and Patty stopped walking and turned to look at him. "Valenstein...Ellenor. Damn. What do they want now? Wait...where are they? They feel so close by." Valenstein sensed Kid nearby too. She didn't even look for an exit, she just busted a hole in the celling. Ellenor went into weapon form as a knife and Stein threw her straight to Kid's chest.

Liz was terrified. Kid was on the floor, bleeding with a knife in his chest. Ellenor went back into human form and picked him up. "Stein! You didn't give me the cup!" Valenstein thew down a little cup and Ellenor slammed Kid on the floor, causing blood to fly all over the place while she tried to catch it, also causing Liz to faint, and Patty to start laughing, not even knowing what was going on.

After Ellenor quickly filled up the whole cup with blood, she stuffed him up the hole Valenstein formed.

**THE UNEXPECTED STEP #3: FINDING THE DAMN ROOM!**

Ellenor went into weapon form so that Stein could cut her through the celling and see where to go. That didn't go so well because the hall ways weren't empty. People saw the knife running across the celling and got curious so they started following it. It led to the nurses office. They drew up quite the crowd. "What the hell? What do you people want? Get out of here unless you have a problem with you!" snapped Dr. Stein. So everyone just went back to where they were suppose to be. The doctors, however, saw the knife too and were drawn to that one room. They couldn't open the door because they had the key. Valenstein and Ellenor couldn't really focus on that right now because they had to save Kid!

**THE REAL STEP #3: SAVING KID**

They stabbed the hell out of Kid so they had to keep him alive and at the same time collect information from him for the clone. Ellenor plugged Kid up to the clone while Valenstein had to do sugery on him. When things seemed to be going swell, Kid started having a seizure and Valenstein had to turn him to his side without making him bleed out! Ellenor had to turn the machine off so that Kid can stop moving so the process took longer.

The seizure caused bleeding to Kid's insides so Valenstein had to take out the blood before it stopped his heart. Ellenor had to find the tube to suck out the blood and yada yada yada. Meanwhile, the doctors are still trying to open the damn door!

Soon Valenstein and Ellenor had everything under control so they turned the machine back on to finish the clone and Valenstein continued the surgery.

**STEP #4: HIDING IT ALL**

After everything was said and done, Valenstein sewed Kid up and let the clone sit for a while. Ellenor looked outside and saw all the doctors trying to get the door open. They decided that they would just stay in there for no to stay out of trouble.

**MISSION COMPLETE**

There were still problems though. Valenstein and Ellenor has been at this all day. They haven't gone to a single class, so they would just be marked absent for the day. Kid, however, got in this mess in the middle of the day. Lord Death was going nuts. He couldn't find his son. Valenstein and Ellenor were so focused on keeping Kid alive, that they didn't notice how many times Kid was called to the Death Room. The doctors were still at the door and school was almost over so Dr. Stein had to get home so that he could be there for his niece. They couldn't go anywhere until school was over so that they could give Kid the proper place to rest and still come out to be innosent. Not to mention, Liz was still in shock. She tried to tell Lord Death what happened but she was too busy studdering and Patty was too busy laughing at her, so he just sent them out. All they could do was stay in that little room.

_Author's note: Sorry for being so grafic about Kid's surgery. I watch Grey's Anatomy too much. Review?_


	3. Chapter 3 It's a Kid

Kid was finally put to rest in one of hospital beds while Valenstein and Ellenor made it back home safly. And the day after all of that hard work, Stein and Ellenor checked on their experiment.

They snuck back in the room with the clone and took a good look at it's open eyes. "It's...a kid." said Valenstein. "What?" Valenstein and Ellenor took a closer look and it was. It was only a little kid. A kid with floresent yellow eyes, black hair with three white stripes and Kid's accent. "Gosh. I'm glad somebody came. It was getting kind of lonely in here...and cold...and sort of dark." moaned the clone.

"This is not happening. I did all that work...for a kid." snapped Stein. "Are you my creater? You're very pretty." asked the clone. "Yeah...I'm your damn creater! I'm Valenstein. And this is my partner, Ellenor. You are the clone of a death god named Death the Kid. You on the other hand will be called...Three. Death Three. I'm naming you Death 3. You are...eight years old in the state of mind...and...Kid's your father." Ellenor raised her brow at her. "My father? Clones don't have parents."

"No. But you do. You have DNA, Kid's DNA. That's makes him your father. You will be handed over to him. It will be his responsiblility to raise you as a grim reeper. Got it, 3?"

"Um...sure, I guess?"

"Great! You'll see him tomarrow."

"But I wanna stay with you, Valenstein." Ellenor laughed at the comment. "He loves you, remember?" Valenstein sighed. "It's a kid. A damn kid. A kid who loves me. Damn." Stein whined as she walked back to class. Liz was finally bold enough to tell Lord Death what happened. As she walked to the room, she noticed that Kid was in that room with the beds. She ran to him immediatly.

Kid was still asleep, yet alive and well. She was just glad that he was okay. When she was about to leave the room, Kid woke up and saw Liz walking away. "Liz...?" he mumbled, somewhat thinking he was dead. "Kid? Are you okay?" said Liz as she ran back to him. "Um...I don't know. I don't know what happened, I just don't know anything."

"You were stabbed in the chest. Remember?"

"Sort of..."

"Valenstein. She stabbed you and shoved you in the celling."

"She did what? I knew I was stabbed but, _she_ did that?"

"Yeah. I guess she was pretty upset the other day."

"Aw damn. She's as crazy as her uncle. So...how did I get here? How did I survive?"

"I don't know. She took you away after she did it. I thought I wasn't going to see you again."

"You said that she shoved me in the celling? What the hell?"

"I don't know or care what happened, I'm just glad you're alright."

"Yeah. So...does anybody know about this?"

"As far as know, me, Patty, Valenstein and Ellenor are the only ones who know about this. I'm sure that somebody knows. Afterall, you are here."

"I guess you're right."

"Well...I'll see you later."

Meanwhile, Stein and Ellenor were discussing Death3. "Why is he a little 8 year old?" Stein snapped. "It's okay, Stein. It's okay. We can try again..."

"No! I can't do it! I might kill him. I almost lost him the first time. I can't take that chance again."

"I understand, but, Kid is still resting. Are you sure you want to give him the pressure of a kid in his hands?"

"I guess you're right. I'll discuss it with 3. I guess he's just gonna have to walk around the school until Kid gets better."

"So...why do you think he's a kid?"

"He _is_ a kid!"

"That''s not what I meant. I meant...how did it happen?"

"I'm not sure...but I will figure it out."

After Kid finally healed up, he heard about the new rumor that was spreading around. Everyone was saying that Kid has a son. Of corse Kid didn't know about the little clone so he just ignored it. Then it was getting a little out of hand. Even Soul and Maka belived it beacause they saw him. Of corse they didn't buy it when they first heard about it, because Kid is a close friend and if he had a son, they would know.

"Kid, why didn't you tell anybody that you were a father?" asked Maka.

"Look, it's a lie. I'm not a father. I don't have children."

"But your son is walking all around the school asking for you."

"It's a prank. I'm sure of it."

Then Black*Star appeared. He would buy anything. "Kid! You have a son? How the hell did that happen? All the girls love me! They don't give a damn about you!" he snapped. "!" Maka hit Black*Star with a book. "I'm sorry but I don't like or love you! I don't think any girls love you, Black*Star!"

"I seen him. He was so cute." said Tsubaki. "Guys, you have got to believe me! I don't have kids! I'm 100% virgin!" Kid snapped. "You said that pretty easily for a dude." said Soul. "I wish there were more guys like you now." said Liz. "He looks just like you." Maka pointed out. "Pranks. It's just a prank." said Kid. "He has your accent." Soul brought up. "Prank." Kid repeated. "He freaking acts like you!" yelled Black*Star. "Prank!" You know who said that. "He's obsessed with symmetry!" everyone screamed.

"You know what-I'm leaving! I gotta go! You guys won't believe me? Oh well! Goodbye!" Kid turned around to walk away and stopped. 3 was right there in his face. Kid was speechless. It was like looking at himself 7 years ago. "You must be Death the Kid. Hello. My name is Death 3. Just call me 3. I'm your son." Kid just stood there and suddenly spit up blood and passed out. Liz and Patty just caught him and shrugged their sholders. Everyone else just shook their heads. "I can't believe it. Kid has a son." said Soul. "Why does everyone call him, Kid?" asked 3. "Oh, the name 'Death' is taken by his father, your grandfather, Lord Death. So we just call him Kid until he's Lord Death." 3 nodded. "One more question, is he gonna be okay?" Everyone just started laughing. "He'll be fine, 3. It's nice to meet you. We're your dad's friends. I'm his weapon, Liz and my sister Patty. We turn into guns. This is Soul and his meister, Maka and this is-"

"Black*Star! I'm Black*Star and this is my partner, Tsubaki!"

"Um...okay...well it's nice to meet you all."

"Whoa. I feel like I just turned into an 8 year old. Anybody else feel like that?" said Soul.

_Author's note: Typing that last part is kinda sad because I'm the only one who is able to see the hilarious image that came in my head when I thought of it. When Soul says that he's suppose to be standing there as a little 8 year old, it was freaking hilarious, but anyway, give me some reviews, maybe you can figure out why 3 is a little kid._


	4. Chapter 4 Finally Wanted

"I'm depressed." said Kid as him and his weapons went home and 3 followed.

"Why is he here?" he asked pittifully, not really caring for the answer.

"You're my father." 3 answered.

"Answer me something: How...are you...my son? I have never been with any women. I never so much as had a crush. How...how...how did you happen?"

"Well...I can tell you that...gosh...um..."

"What? Are you even sure that you're my son?"

"Possitive. My creator told me."

"Your what?"

" My creator. You see, this little cycle here, is backwards. You didn't impregnate anybody. _You_ have been impregnated." Kid threw up blood in disturbance while Liz and Patty started laughing. "What do you mean by this phrase?"

"You had me."

"May I remind you that I have a penis?"

"Not that way!"

"Then what are you talking about?"

"I'm a clone of you, with your DNA. There is no woman apart of it so I must be your son."

"Then...why would you say that I've been impregnated?"

"Because, my creator used your body to create me so that's pretty much impregnating you. I needed you to live, and these bolts in the back in my head that kind of itches."

"Bolts?" Kid snatched 3 by the neck and dug in his hair. "That hurts, stop it!" whined 3 as he tried to free from Kid's arms. As Kid dug, he noticed that three little bolts were implanted in his head. "Valenstein, you bitch!" screamed Kid, shoving 3 to the ground. "What's your problem? Why is it so bad that I have bolts in my head?" asked 3.

"Is Valenstein your creator?" asked Kid.

"Yes. Why?" Kid didn't answer. He just rolled his eyes and continued walking.

"I'm gonna kill that bitch. I'm gonna kill her. She stabbed me to impregnate me. She gave me an eight year old son and now I feel like a sixteen year old girl who has to deal with teenage parenting in school! I'm gonna kill that bitch! That dirty bitch! I fucking hate her!"

"Whoa. Calm down. You're not supposed to say 'fuck'."

"...Wow. I remember how I started cussing now."

"Why?"

"I heard the word 'damn' all the time. I got so used to it I just started saying it. It didn't-doesn't even sound like a cuss word anymore. But anyway, Valenstein got a crush on me and then her annoying weapon, Ellenor told me about it. I don't even know them! How am I supposed to like her back? She got mad at me and started kicking me to the ground, the next day, I'm stabbed in the chest and next thing I know, I'm in a hospital bed! I hate her! I hate her! I HATE HER!"

"Damn...and I was created to like her..."

"Well, maybe it's a good thing you did meet me. You'd be watsing your time with her. Besides, you're only eight years old. That's probably why she dropped you off with me. Bitch..."

"Stop calling her that, Dad."

"I'll stop calling her that when you stop calling 'Dad'!"

"I can't help it. I don't want to call you 'Kid'. You're damn sure ain't a kid. How old are you? 18?"

"I wish...but no. I'm 15."

"I'd rather call you 'Dad'. Afterall, you _are_ my-"

"I get it. Just...just don't remind me."

Kid and 3 made it back home and Kid was even more depressed than before. He just plopped on his bed and fell asleep (in other words, cried himself to sleep.) It was very depressing. 3 watched his dad mope around like this. He felt really bad for him. He wanted to get to know Kid better so that he can cheer him up a bit, even though it seemed like he didn't want anything to do with him, which he didn't. Nobody did. The more 3 thought of it, the more it kind of made him depressed. Nobody really wanted him.

The next day, Kid refused to go to school. He didn't want to hear all that whispering. "Kid, you have to go." said Liz. "No I don't. I can collect kishin souls if I want to, and I know all I need to know about souls. I don't have to go. Just...tell my dad I'm sick."

"Kid, you ignored them before."

"Until I found out that it was true. Gossiping about some dug up crap is one thing, but about something that you know damn well is true is another!"

"Having a son the way you did is not that bad."

"They don't know the way I had him. They think I had sex!"

"But you know you didn't."

"Liz, just think about it. What if it was you? What if someone who knew you came off the streets decided to spread the word and let everybody know that you were the fear of the streets, let them know that you killed for money..."

"Kid-"

"...let them know that you stole from the innosent and helpless..."

"Kid-"

"...let them know that you smoked..."

"Kid..."

"...let them know that you might not be a virgin..."

"Kid!"

"...until everyone knows..."

"Kid, please!"

"...and you know that it's true!"

"Dammit, Kid, stop it!" Kid finally froze and noticed what he did. He knew that Liz always tried to put that past behind her and he just made things worse for her. He really hurt her feelings. "I'm so sorry, Liz. I didn't mean it. I got carried away. Please forgive me-I-"

"If you don't want to go, fine! I don't care! We'll go ourselfs! And I'm taking 3!" she snapped as she ran out the door, holding in her tears. Kid felt bad for what he did. Now he had even more to deal with other than his sudden son. He had to make it up to Liz. He also had to take care of Valenstein. So he went to the school, in a different direction, nearly getting lost.

When he got there, he couldn't find Valenstein. He asked Soul where she was, he just him where his son was. Then she asked Maka, she asked the same thing (surprizingly). he didn't bother asking Black*Star or Tsubaki. He would have to kill them. He was sick of this 3 buiness before it even got bad. He really wasn't trying to hear it.

He finally found Valenstein outside of the school during missions. "Valenstein! Come here! I need to talk to you!" Valenstein only slightly heard him. She adjusted her bolts as she walked to Kid. "What?"

"Why are you out here?"

"I told Lord Death what I did. He ecspelled me."

"Oh. What will you do now?"

"I'm just gonna stick around Death City a bit. How's 3?"

"He's fine...I think. I don't know. I'm starting to feel bad about the way I've been treating him. I've been acting like he doesn't even excist. I never even fed the poor child."

"That's sad. Why did you come to me?"

"I need you to take him back. I can't take him."

"Why not?"

"I don't know anything about raising a grim reeper. My dad bearly raised me."

"Well...just, do what your dad didn't do."

"I don't know what he didn't do."

"Well then I don't know what to tell you, Kid. He's yours. Deal with it."

"He's created to like you anyway. You have a better chance of getting a good bond with him than me."

"No I don't. You two have the same soul wave lenths. You have a way better change than me. Just try it."

"Alright, but if things don't work out, I'm giving him to you."

"Okay. You better get to your mission."

"I didn't pick one yet. Besides, I don't think it would work out. Liz is pretty mad at me right now."

"Why?"

"It's personal. I guess I'll see you later?"

"Maybe...if Ellenor isn't around." As Kid walked away, he let out a huge sigh of relieve. He managed to not beat her to a pulp.

Liz somewhat got over it the next day, but Kid still didn't know what to do with 3 and he was terrified to tell his father. So far, he just asked him if he wanted something to eat. "Um...sure?"

"Liz, Patty, do we have anything to eat here?" Kid asked. "No, you bearly ever eat anything. We always have to starve to death because of you." snapped Liz. "Really? I never noticed. Aw damn. I'm sorry." 3 giggled a bit. It surprized Kid and 3. It sort of gave them a warm feeling inside. "Alright then. Let's just go out and eat for now." Liz and patty got excited and went in their rooms to dress imediatly.

They went to a resteraunt that read:

**すべてあなたはビュッフェを食べることができます****!**

"**All You Can Eat Buffet**!"

Liz and Patty just got more excited. "All you can eat?" they yelled as they zipped inside the building. Kid and 3 shrugged and walked inside. Liz and Patty were so excited they almost ran straight to the buffet without even being seated. Kid stopped them. "Girls, you have to settle down. You'll get your food in a second. This made 3 giggle again. He really did have the mind of an 8 year old. The were seated and Liz and Patty didn't even wait for the waiter to come and ask what thy wanted to drink. They just bolted to the stand. When the waiter came by, Kid had to go fetch them to ask what they wanted.

Later on, when Kid and 3 got water, and Liz and Patty got soda (grape and orange), Kid and 3 talked to each other while they ate. "3, I'm sorry about the bad start we had. It was just unecpected. I never...well...you know, so I paniced."

"I understand. It's no big deal. So...you'll keep me, right?"

"Um...yeah." 3 smiled. He was finally accepted. Kid slowly smiled too. Things seemed to going well so far. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad afterall. Liz and Patty didn't really pay any attention. They were too busy feeding their faces. 3 started to look down. He seemed upset. "3, are you alright?" asked Kid.

~IN 3'S HEAD~~  
>_<p>

He was taking a walk in the middle of the night to clear his mind on things and then stopped near an alley way to listen to two fimiliar voices.

"I don't about this. Do you think it will work?" asked Ellenor.

"Of corse it will. He can kill anybody, even a grim reeper. Kid and 3 will be gone before you know it." said Valenstein. 3 took a closer look and saw another Kid that looked pretty ridiculious. He was dressed in a white suit. He had gray-ish white hair with three black stripes going all around his head and it was a bit longer than Kid and 3's. He wore black sunglasses, black shoes and black gloves. Everything that's supposed to white on the original Kid's suit was black. He weilded two shiny silver guns.

"Disco Kid will destroy them both with his Reeper Bullets. With the help of him rythm and quickness, there's no stopping him." Valenstein annouced. "But wait, I thought you liked Kid." Ellenor pointed out. "I did, until I found out what a bastard he was...or should I say_ is_."

Disco Kid lowered his glasses, revealing his silver eyes and took a quick look at 3. "Chicks, I think somebody's sneeking a peek." he said. His voice was different from Kid and 3's. It was on the coolish side of the accent. Valenstein and Ellenor took a quick look at the corner his eyes were pointing to. Nothing was there. 3 took a quick run for it as Valenstein and Ellenor took a look around. They didn't want anybody to know about their plot to kill Kid.

~OUT OF 3'S HEAD~~  
>_<p>

"3! Are you okay?" snapped Kid. "Huh? Um. Yeah. I'm alright."

"Look, I know how it feels to be deep in thought, but this is ridiculious. What's wrong with you?''

"Dad, is there something you did to Dr. Valenstein?"

"Not that I know of. Why?"

"Well, last night, I was taking a walk because I couldn't sleep and...well...I heard her talking about killing you."

"What? Are you sure it was Valenstein?"

"I think so. I can reconize her voice. But I did see some guy who looked like some kind of Elvis version of you. His name is Disco Kid."

"Is he a little boy like you?"

"No. He's your size this time. But I don't think he's a clone made up of your DNA like me."

"Then, what is he?"

"I don't know."

"Does he have weapons?"

"Yeah, but they're real guns. Guns that shoot bullets, and not regular bullets, but special bullets created to kill reepers."

"But isn't this Disco Kid guy a reeper?"

"I don't think he's real. He's really weird."

"Hm...well...we'll figure something out, okay? Now eat something. You never ate in your life...which was only a few days long."


	5. Chapter 5 Disco Kid

_I know, this took an incredibly long time, but that's only because of "Happy Birthday, Soul Eater." But now that I'm back, you may now enjoy the story._

Kid and his son decided not to go to school until things were cleared with Valenstein. Liz and Patty had to stay too because they had to watch 3 while Kid was gone.

Valenstein and Ellenor were at the basketball court. Disco Kid was playing basketball by himself. "This is boring. He's playing by himself." whined Ellenor. "Then go play with him." Valenstein suggested. Ellenor shrugged and got up to join him. "Valenstein!" she heard a voice call. Valenstein turned around and saw Kid running up to her. She walked over to him to talk to him.

"Valenstein, I need to talk to you." said Kid.

"What do you want?"

"I heard about your little plan and it's not going to work."

"What plan?"

"Don't play stupid, Stein."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You want to kill me and 3!"

"Well, mostly 3, anyway."

"Why would you want to kill a little boy."

"Kid, don't you understand that it doesn't even make a difference?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about his species. He's a clone. He's only going to last a month."

"What do you mean he's only going to last a month?"

"He's not going to last. Once this month is over he will be nothing more than dust. Clones don't last forever. Maybe it was a good thing he turned out as a little kid. If he was the big 15 year old I wanted I would've started dating him and by the middle of the month then the thought would come to me and I would have to kill him to protect myself from heartace."

"Are you serious? No...3...my boy..."

"Aw...did you already fall in love with him, Kid? I hope you didn't. It's gonna be pretty hard on you when he dies."

"Don't you care at all?"

"No. You shouldn't care either. He's not even your son, he's just a clone, your clone. He's..."

"He's me. I get it. You don't have to tell me what a clone is."

"Don't get so upset, Kid. Just give him to me. It wouldn't be so hard if he didn't die in front of you at 12:00a.m."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that if you give the boy to me, you won't have to deal with the loss. I can just speed up his death and you won't have to see it. Everything will be back to normal."

"Are you crazy? Why would I want you to do that? He's only a child! Do you know that means he doesn't have anything to look up to or look foward to. He still has the impression that no one cares about him, and you want to take his life away!"

"It'll be taken away anyway, he only has 3 weeks left." Kid was silent. He couldn't belive his ears. Valenstein was cold and heartless and she wanted to take 3 from him. All he could do now was to beat the crap out of her, but there was no time for that, he had to check on his son. He didn't see this Disco Kid yet so he had to make sure that he wasn't found.

"Just give the boy to me and I'll leave you alone." said Valenstein. "It's a bit too late for that deal. It always has been. If you ask me something like that, you start messing with me. And you've been messing with me enough. It's over now. Just wait. I'll get you."

Kid walked away, still trying his best to keep calm. When he got home, 3 was asleep in his room. "3? Are you alright?" he whispered. 3 didn't answer. "3?" Kid repeated. Nothing. "3!" The son woke up, startled by the yelling. "Dad...?" he muttered. Kid nodded. "Dad! I was starting to worry about you." 3 cheered as he hugged him. Kid was suprized at the love 3 showed toward him. He slowly hugged him back.

"Did you see him? Did you see Disco Kid?" asked 3. Kid shook his head. "I only saw Valenstein."

"Dr. Valenstein! Really? What she say?" 3 demanded, excited to hear about her. Kid shot him a look that said, "Are you serious?" 3 nervously smiled at him. "Um...not that I care or anything." he whimpered. Kid just shook his head. "3, I would tell you but...I don't want to scare you." said Kid. "Why? What did she say?" Kid shook his head. He looked at his son and thought of what Valenstein said about him. It almost brought tears to his eyes.

"It doesn't matter, you'll be alright, but I can't promise you that." Kid assured. "She told you about my experation date, didn't she?" asked 3. Kid choked up. He just nodded his head. "You gave yourself away when you said that you can't promise me. I was actually worried about you knowing about that. I didn't know how you'd feel about it."

"What do you mean by that?"

"For as long as I've been in this world, I've learned that I can only satisify others to survive. If I disappoint them, then, I die. If you knew that I only lasted a month, you probably would've killed me."

"I wouldn't kill you for that. It's not your fault. I just wish you could live longer. 3, I'm your father, I am not going to hurt you. There's a lot more to this world then just killing."

"I can't tell. The day I was created I was just thrown away and you didn't want me either. I'm still having trouble beliving that you really excepted me." Tears rolled from his eyes. He never felt loved. Kid wished he could do something to really prove his love for him. Kid wrapped his arms around his son to comfort him.

"Dad, how do feel about that? My experation date?"

"I can't explain."

"...My theory?"

"No. I'm upset. I feel horrible about it. I don't really want to talk about it right now. Tomarrow, I'm going to search for this Disco Kid and when I find him, I'll kill him, and if I don't, I'll damn sure kick his ass." said Kid as he got up. 3 sighed and layed down in the seat he was in and continued to cry.

The next day, Disco Kid was sent to the acadamy to find Kid. He decided to go to Lord Death to see what class he was in. He rode backwards on a skateboard and asked for Lord Death (Shinigami).

"Hey, have you seen Shinigami anywhere?" he asked as he rode the board around the halls. Once again, his voice changed. It's was Kid's complete voice now. "Where's 3?" asked one of the students. "I don't know, but I'll figure it out." he called out. "Kid? Is that you?" asked Maka as he rode by. Disco stopped to talk to her for a second. "No. My name is Disco Kid. Do you know where I can find Shinigami?" Disco asked. Maka looked at Soul, then Black Star and Tsubaki and started laughing hysterically. "Okay, Kid, very funny." laughed Soul. "What? My name is Disco Kid!"

"Sure it is." said Maka. "I'm serious!" This just made the crowd laugh even more. "Kid, why are you doing this to yourself?" asked Soul. "I'm not doing anything! I'm telling the truth!" The friend continued to laugh. "This is to entertain your son, right?" asked Black Star. "I'm not Kid! I'm Disco! Now tell me where I can find Shinigami so I can handle my buisness!" The laughing contiued. No one was listening to him. "I haven't got all day!"

Disco changed his board into the shiny silver guns he had before and pointed them to Soul and Maka. "These are special guns that were created to kill a grim reeper. I can only imagine what it would do to a pathetic little human. Now, tell me where I can find this guy and you'll be okay." commanded Disco.

"I don't know, why do you want to see him so bad?" asked Maka. "If I told you, I'd have to kill you." Disco's finger slowly started to pull the trigger and Soul pulled Maka away. "Stay away from my meister!" he yelled. Disco laughed. "_You_ stay away from her." He shot Soul in the arm. "Soul!" cried Maka. Disco pointed the gun at her head again. "I'm gonna ask you one more time: Where the hell is Shinigami?"

"H-he's in the Death Room. P-please, don't h-hurt him anymore."

"Where's the Death Room?"

"I-I-I'll show you."

"By the way, you might wanna get that bullet out before your weapon dies. The blue-haired guy can take me to the room."

"I'm not taking you anywhere!" snapped Black Star as Disco shot him too. "Black Star!" cried Tsubaki. "Black hair, come with me." Disco comanded. "B-but, Black Star-" Tsubaki whimpered. Disco pointed the gun at her head. Tsubaki slowly got up and felt her arm being tugged the other way.

"She won't be going anywhere with you." said Kid, the arm tugging Tsubaki. "Maka, Tsubaki, get Soul and Black Star help, I got _him_." ordered Kid. Maka and Tsubaki did as they were told while Kid and Disco looked at each other face to face.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that you're Disco Kid." said Kid. "Yes, and I gonna say that you're Death the Kid." Disco Kid replied. Kid nodded. "It's just you and me now. Let's go." Disco smiled. "All right then."

Kid stood in that crazy stance he has when he has no weapons and Disco stood in that crazy stance Kid has with his guns. "Very funny! Do you have to copy me?" asked Kid. "No way! I can already tell you have no rythm!" Disco's voice changed again. It was higher now. "Why does your voice change like that?" asked Kid. "I'm an andriod. Aparently, my creator doesn't know anything about voice boxes so she just gave me any old voice!" Disco explained. Kid shrugged and went back into his stance.

"So, what do you mean by, 'no rythm'?" asked Kid. "You don't have the proper mobility like me. Your stiff and straight. I'm flexible and free!" Disco explained, dancing in circles. Kid shrugged and went back to his stance again.

Disco twisted a bolt at the back of his neck and a blast of music was heard. "What the hell is that?" asked Kid. Disco didn't answer. "Disco!"

"_Hush and listen,  
>very clear,<br>just as long as,  
>you stay here,<br>you life is in danger,  
>and you seem to let it,<br>for the simple fact,  
>that you're still present..."<em> he chanted to the beat of the music, raising his hands in the air forming some type of soul wave. "How are you able to do that?" asked Kid.

_"I'd step back,  
>if I were you.<br>Because of the fact,  
>you ruined my grove..." <em>Disco sung. "Stop singing!" snapped Kid.

"_If you dare to stand agaist me,  
>I can give just one tip,<br>If you plan to try to win this thing,  
>then you have to catch my grip."<em> Disco went on. "What do you mean?" asked Kid. Disco payed no mind. He raised his guns in the air and began to fight to the beat of the music. Aparently Kid couldn't keep up with him because he was paying no mind to the music. He also noticed that Disco was perfectly symmetrical.

It was at the point where Kid couldn't get up. Disco turned off the music and took a good look at him. "I'll just finish you off myself." he said, pointing the guns him. "I just have to remember to save the soul for Dr. Valenstein."

"What? What do you mean 'save the soul for her'?" asked Kid. "Well, you _are_ gonna die, so I guess I can tell you that she's becoming a kishin. That's why her uncle brought her to the acadamy. He wanted to save her from the madness, but since she was ecspelled, it's a bit for that. Aparently, Stein never really told Shinigami the deal with her niece. He's clueless now."

"...A...kishin?"

"But that doesn't matter now. You're gonna die now and your soul is gonna be fed to Dr. Valenstein, followed by your son's soul and maybe even your weapons."

"You can kill me, but you won't kill my son."

"Says who? You? Don't make me laugh, my voice will change again if you do that. No one cares what you say. I'm gonna kill him whether you like it or not." Kid quickly got up and tried to punch him but Disco caught his arm. Kid suddenly zoned out and somehow soul waved Disco away from him.

Kid snapped out of it and noticed Disco on the floor in serious pain. "W-what did I do? How did I do it?" he asked himself. Tsubaki and Maka walked by. "Kid, we didn't know you could soul wave." said Maka. "What? Soul wave? I can't do that." said Kid. "You did it just now." said Tsubaki. "Where did you two come from anyway?" asked Kid. "We just got back from getting help for Soul and Black Star. The doctor said that they'll be alright." Maka explained. "Good."

"How's 3?" asked Tsubaki. "He's alright, I guess. He's still upset about a few things though. Tell me something, did you know why Valenstein joined the acadamy?"

"No, not really."

"She's turning into a kishin. If you see her again, let me know. I need to speak with her."

"What would you have to do with a kishin?"

"She's not a kishin yet, but she's getting there. Maybe if I get her to redeem herself I can stop this madness."

"Well, we'll let you know if we see her."

"Thank you. I'll tell 3 you said 'Hi'."

"So...when do you think you'll be back?"

"I don't know. I might never come back. We'll see."

Kid walked away to go check on his son. "Wait! Do you think a little soul wave is going to phase me?" snapped Disco Kid, finally getting up. "Sit down somewhere! You'll ruin your symmetry!" yelled Kid. "What is so important about symmetry?" asked Disco.

"What? How could you say that? Symmetry is absoutly perfect! The world isn't complete without it! Without symmetry there's no art! Without art there's no world! Besides, what's so important about music?"

"How dare you? Music is everything! It's our hearts and souls! Music most defiatly beats your stupid symmetry!"

"What's better than art and perfection?"

"Music!"

"NO IT'S NOT! Music is NOTHING!"

"MUSIC IS EVERYTHING!"

"MUSIC IS NOTHING!"

"EVERYTHING!"

"NOTHING!" Kid and Disco went on like this for a very long time until Maka grabbed a book and chopped them both on the head. "I never thought a book could hurt so much." said Disco, rubbing his head. "Kid, I thought you were going to check on your son." Maka pointed out. "I know! I know! I'm gonna go now." Kid jumped up and sprinted out the door to check on 3.

"Well, it looks like you owe me $10,000!" cheered 3 back at the house. "Okay, how about a card game instead? I can kill you at that." suggested Liz. "Just morgage on of your properties." said 3. "The truth is, I'm horrible at Monopoly. This was Patty's idea anyway."

"Wait, didn't you say you could beat me at a card game? I already beat you at Uno."

"I mean a _real _card game, like Blackjack, Casino, 500...?"

"Sounds interesting. Let's start with Blackjack."

Kid walked in the door. "You two are playing Monopoly? Don't you think that's a bit advanced for him?" he asked. "No, once I broke it down to him, he really didn't have much trouble with it. He's a really smart kid." said Liz. "Who's that?" asked 3. "It's Kid. Don't you reconize your dad?" asked Liz. "No, he's all blury and stuff, just like everything else."

"Aw damn. You need glasses, don't you?" asked Kid. "I don't know. I thought things were supposed to look like that." 3 replied. "Great, now I need to get some for you. Are you three alright?" Liz and 3 nodded. "She couldn't beat me at Monopoly. She still didn't give me my $10,000." laughed 3. "So? It's a hard game!" whined Liz. "How do you get beat by an 8 year old in Monopoly?" asked Kid. "Shut up!"

3 just started laughing. Kid got that warm feeling inside again. He was just going to set Valenstein aside for a while.

_Author's note: You know what to do..._


	6. Chapter 6 Amusment Park

_Author's note: Hello! I am back! Sorry it took me so long...  
>By the way, half of this chapter is in 3's point of view...<br>Sorry for the long wait._

Dad took me to see an eye doctor. They sat in the waiting room. "So when do I get my glasses?" I asked. "Well, first you have to go in there and see what your presciption is and then you get them...after I pay about a hundred dollars for them." Dad explained.

"Death 3?" called the doctor, coming out of the door. "I'm Death 3. How'd you know my name?" I asked, ready to beat the crap out of this lady (in other words, KILL her)

"I gave it to them so that they know who the patient is." Dad explained. I walked to the lady as I was asked to follow her. I was taken to a huge room. There were charts, posters of different kinds of disesed eyes, and pictures of letters getting smaller by each line.

I seemed to zone out for a minute. Tons of information ran in and out of my head. Something about about a horribly A-symmetrical dude with a cartooning skull mask on. He was so unbalanced, I wanted to puke, but it seemed I couldn't do that. The skull dude disappeared and now it was just flashbacks of what looked like Soul and Black Star fighting me, then it was flashbacks of kishin, followed by all types of other things that I never seen before. These things have never happened to me so I didn't see how I was getting these flashbacks, but somehow, they did seem to look fimiliur.

Dad looked like he was in the zone too, but I'm not sure if he was seeing the same thing I was. At this point I seen Dr. Valenstein. This was very weird. Suddenly I felt a hard stinging pain on my cheek. "Hey, you two!" screamed the doctor, smacking us both in the face. "3, I need you to stand in this spot and read the third line." the doctor commanded. "Why do I have to do that? It's all blury." I asked. "Well, that's because you're far away from it. I have to see how good your regular eye sight is." she explained. I nodded and did as I was told.

When I stepped on the line, the letters seemed a bit more clear. "A...O...I...What is this?" I asked. "It doesn't spell anything it's just to test your eye sight. "Oh. Um, A, C, I, I, G, K, E" I read. "Okay...your eyesight is horrible. Please sit in that chair." She pointed to that paticular chair. It looked like an electric chair.

A/N: the line was A O H C S B

"What will be going on in this station?" asked 3. "This is where I find out what prescription is. I have to see what helps you see better. I nodded and sat in the chair. I looked at my dad to see if he would say anything. Nothing. So I guess it was okay. I sat down and the doctor put this huge machine-like thing on my face. Things looked differently now. Things were clear, but still a little bit blury.

"Okay, the goal here is to tell me which slide looks better, 1, 2, or 3. Sometimes just 1 or 2. Okay?" asked the doctor. "Uh huh." I answered. She clicked the first slide. Not so good. Then she clicked the second slide. It was way better. The chart in front of me seemed to be unbelivably clear. Then she clicked the third slide. Horrible. More blury than before. "The second slide is better." I said. Then she clicked another slide. "This is the new one. It's the same thing. Just tell which is better. 1 or 2." she ordered.

This time, the second slide was better. I let her know that and she let us go. "I'm so glad we're out of there." said Dad as we walked out the door. "Why is that?" I asked. "Uh...no reason. Now we just have to wait for the glasses to come in. For now, let's look for a frame.

We looked at all the glasses on the wall. Out of them all, I only liked one pair. "What about those ones?" I asked. "They...they look like Valenstein's glasses." said Dad with his eye twiching. "But I like them." I whined. "I guess you can have them..." he angrily moaned. "Death 3, have you picked out your frame?" asked a man who pretty much came out of nowhere. "Yes. He wants these ones." said Dad. The man nodded and went in the back. When he came back out, he gave the frames back.

"Here, 3, put these on." Dad commanded. I placed the glasses on my face and it seemed like I entered a brand new world. Everything looked so much better. It was amazing. I took a look at my dad and he even looked better.

"Oh, god, you're A-symmetrical!" I screamed, noticing the incomplete lines on his head. He fell to the floor and started crying. "You're absoloutly right! I'm garbage! A-symmetrical garbage!" he cried. "Yes, yes you are garbage." I replied, making him cry harder. "What's his problem?" asked the man. "I don't know. I guess he _cares _about his horrible imbalance." Dad rolled around on the floor, crying. "I deserve to die!" he cried. "You know, you sort of _do_ deserve to die." I said. He was passed out now.

"Um...so...do you like your glasses?" asked the man, unsure of what else to say. "Yes. Much better now." I said. "Is he okay? Somebody has to pay the 80 dollars." said the man. "Oh, uh...I don't really know." I responded, poking at his sholder. "Liz and Patty would know what to do, but they're not here. I knew they should've came."

"Oh? And who are they?" asked the man. "My dad's weapons. They know how to cheer him up when he's upset like this. Then again, I _could _just apoligize, huh?" The man nodded. I tapped on my dad's sholder.

"Dad, I'm sorry that your horribly A-symmetrical." Dad bugged his eyes open, face-palmed and started crying again. "I think you did it wrong." said the man. "Yeah, you're right. He looks worse. Okay, I'm sorry that you're not symmetrical." That didn't help, now he was rolling around, pounding the floor. "Well...at least you're_ too _A-symmetrical..." I pointed out. "What's that supposed to mean?" asked Dad. "It's only the three stripes. Other than that you're pretty good." I explained. "Oh, thank you, son, thank you!"

"Okay, now that that's settled, how about that $80?" asked the man. "Sure." said Dad as he got out a huge roll of money. The man's eyes bugged open. "Um...the glasses are actually 100 dollars now. The sale ended a minute ago." he called. "What? You can't end a sale at certain time! Not unless it's 12:00 a.m.!" Dad snapped. "Well, that's Death City for you." laughed the man.

"Actually, for your information, I'm Lord Death's son, so I know Death City way better than you'll ever know, like setting up Lord Death or son to get an extra 20 bucks in your pocket would be against the law." The man's eyes shrunk. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you were apart of Lord Death's family. 80 dollars. And you can have a free glasses case."

When we came back home from the eye doctor, I asked him who Lord Death was and if he was really his son. "Lord Death is the owner of Death City and the acadamy. He's a very important reeper." he explained. "So that's why it was such a big deal when you said that you were his son. Are you really his son?"

"Yes I am. You're his grandson."

"Why haven't you let me see him? Is he dead?"

"No, if he were dead, then I would be grimm reeper."

"But you are a grimm reeper."

"No, I mean, I would be the new Lord Death. I wouldn't even be called Kid."

"Ah. So...why haven't I seen him?"

"Um...well, I haven't really gotten the courage to take you there."

"Why not? Is he mean?"

"No, not at all, that's for sure."

"Then what's the big deal?"

"Well, you know how everyone thought I had sex to have you?"

"Yeah."

"Well, just imagine my dad thinking that. I'm not even supposed to have children yet."

"When were you supposed to have children."

"When I'm in my father's place."

"Well, you have to tell him_ some time_."

"I know, but I'm just not ready yet."

~Third Person~~

3 was just sitting down, very bored. Kid walked up to him and showed him a couple of tickets that read, "Death Park." "What's this?" asked 3. "Something else I'm going to introduce you to in this world. Something a kid should be into." said Kid.

"Like you?"

"No, son, it's just a nickname for me. For you, you really _are_ a kid. This is called an amusment park. It has rides, games and snacks there. It's one of a kid's favorite place to go. You'll like it."

"Define 'rides.'"

"Um...it's like some type of machine you get into and it like swings you around or something like that. It's supposed to be fun. Sometimes it's scary but the majority of the rides are fun...I suppose."

"Sounds like fun. When are we going there?"

"It opens up on Saturday. I'll take you there. Wanna go?"

"Sure. Is Liz and Patty going with us?"

"You really like Liz and Patty, don't you?"

"Yeah. They're really nice."

"They'll be going with us, but I was thinking of this trip as father/son time for us."

"So where will they be?"

"They'll be by themselfs, spending time with each other, which is something they usually do, so they'll be alright. To keep in touch with them, I bought these." Kid took out three cell phones that looked like Lord Death's skull. He flipped them open but it showed a mirror. "To call me, write kill, death, death." Kid intructed. "Why kill, death, death?" asked 3. "Because my dad has death, death, kill. Remember that, okay?" 3 nodded and placed the phone in his pocket.

Kid took a look at 3. Something didn't sit right. "Those glasses..." he started. "Those glasses don't look right on you."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. They just don't. We need to change your look. I believe we deserve to look at least a _little_ different from each other."

"I agree, but how will we do it?"

"Leave that up to me."

The next day, Friday, Kid and 3 decided to go back to school, but it was hard to reconize 3.

"Who is that, Kid?" asked Maka, back at the acadamy. "It's me, 3! Dad changed my look to blend in with the glasses." 3 yelled. "Wow. He did a good job." 3 nodded. "I like it too. I don't look weird when I smile anymore." he laughed. "What's that supposed to mean?" asked Kid. "Well, it's just that you don't smile much." said Soul. "You don't either!" Kid pointed out. "Yeah, but I least I look cool when I do! I always look cool!"

One of the girls who admired 3 walked by. "Is that 3?" she asked. Kid nodded. "He's even cuter than before! Even with the glasses! What did you do to him?" she asked, tickling his cheek. "I just gave him a little make over so that his glasses looked right on him. I might've gone over board though." said Kid. "No, he's perfect!" she cheered. "Perfect? Really? Okay!"

He now had the same suit Kid had on, but it was blood red and the three stripes on his head ended with arrows (Soul Eater resemblence), he would have been symmetrical, but then Kid would get jealous. The two changes seemed to automatically improve his face and now it was cuter. Not to metion that the glasses made him ridiculiously adorable. It really wasn't much of a change, it's just that the students liked it so much that Kid found himself bragging about it.

"Kid, what made you come back anyway?" asked Soul. "I decided not to worry about Valenstein until I really have to. I still didn't get the chance to beat the crap out of her so there's no way I"m blowing her completly off." Kid explained. Soul and Maka smiled. "Well, it's good to have you back." said Maka. "It's good to be back. I'm sure 3's glad to be back too." said Kid, looking at his son play with the others who missed him.

"Hey, haven't you told Lord Death about him? If so, what did he say about it? Was he upset?" asked Soul. "I didn't tell him." Kid confessed. "Why not?" asked Maka. "I didn't want him to get mad at me for having sex too early." Soul and Maka started laughing. "That's funny. You have to stay a virgina until you become your dad." laughed Soul. "What's so funny? You're a virgin." Kid pointed out, shutting Soul up and making Maka laugh harder. "Come on, class is about to start."

That night, Valenstein and Ellenor heard about the trip to Death Park Kid and 3 were going to tomarrow. She bought tickets for them to go. "I've heard of this Death Park. I heard it's seeping with music!" cheered Disco. "Yes it is, but you're not going to be listen to that music until I have Kid and 3 seeping with blood." snapped Valenstein. "You mean, no rides or anything?" asked Ellenor. "No, just keeping an eye out for Kid and that clone of his."

~Back in 3's P.O.V.~~

The next day, I was very excited to go to Death Park and so was Liz and Patty. Dad didn't really care, he just wanted his me to have fun. We took the bus to the park. My eyes widened when I seen the park. It was huge! I could hear chatter, laughter, screaming and even throwing up. There was music and activities. I saw people with funny hats or clothes that lit up. They walked around with food in their hands and stuffed animals. It really looked like fun now. I noticed all the machines around too and how people seemed to enjoy being in them, being swung back and fourth, or around in 360 degree circles, _perfect_ 360 degree circles, or maybe just plane randomness. I couldn't wait to get inside, but I had to...the line.

~Meanwhile~~

Valenstein and her crew were stuck in the the complete back of the line. Kid and 3 were going to enter before they did and by time they would enter the park, they would be completly out of sight, going on rides or getting their eat on.

"This sucks, why didn't' you turn off that stupid music when I told you to?" asked Valenstein, pointing at Disco. "It's not stupid music! You always have to wait until the song is over to get my attention!" he commented back. "After the song's over, you put on another one, and the majority of them are annoying!"

Disco gasped at the comment. "How could you say that?" he nearly cried. "The same way I just did. Thanks to you, we're stuck here in the back of the line! We were supposed to arrive at the same time Kid did so that we could at least keep track of him!"

"Why do you want to kill him so badly anyway? I'm sure you two would make a good couple."

"Shut up, Disco! Now, I want you to get all these people out the way with your guns."

"But, I think it would be best if Kid and his son didn't know that we were here. I was thinking more of a sneak attack, you know?"

"Did I ask for _your_ ideas? Ugh! You're such an idiot! Why did I create you?"

"Well, Stein, he has a good idea here." Ellenor pointed out. "That might be the easiest, quickest way to kill them." Disco smiled at her for backing him up. "So what are you trying to say?" asked Valenstein. "We should at least wait until Kid and 3 get in, and then force everyone to get out the way." Ellenor calmly explained. Valenstein thought for a moment. "Yeah...I liked my idea better. Let's go, Disco."

~3's Point of View~~

It took forever, but we finally managed to get inside. I couldn't wait to get on a ride, yet it was impossible. There were so many and they all looked like fun. I was going to go for the first one I saw, but I couldn't remember which one it was. I asked my dad to pick one for me. He didn't have a clue either.

"I don't know. What about the Black Hood?" he suggested. I looked over my shoulder and saw the ride with little black carts riding around in a diaganal circle, also a perfect 360 round. It really did look like hoods hovering around but I have to say, the place was kind of gothic. It seemed like something my dad would most likely create other than my grandfather, whoever he was.

"Sure, we can ride that. Will you ride with me?" I asked. He rolled his eyes and nodded. I could tell he didn't want to. "Dad, I want to have my first experience on this ride with you." I begged to boost his enthusiasm. "Oh, alright. Let's go on."

We walked up to the ride and took a seat in one of the carts. A man walked around and buckled everyone inside. He came to our cart and also buckled us in and tightend the bar in front of us. I guess this was so that we didn't fall out. When everyone was buckled in, he walked away to start the ride. My dad leaned against the side of the cart and sighed. I guess he was bored. He must've done this before and didn't like it.

I was so concentrated on my dad, it startled me when the ride started. It started with a little twich before it actually moved around. My dad sat up and held on to my hand to comfort me. He gave me a smile and the ride went on. I leaned foward until the bar was pressed on my chest as the cart moved foward.

Dad leaned on the bar with me and the cart flew to the sky. My stomach seemed to swoop right along with it, but at the same time it was fun. It was even more fun when it came back to the ground. It went like this a couple of times before it went faster. I backed up when it got faster, I didn't want to fall off, then all that walking around that guy did would've all been for nothing.

What an experience! As the wind blew across my face and through my hair, I closed my eyes and leaned forward again, raising my arms in the air. I could feel my dad next to me, doing the same thing. We were flying together. The ride started to slow down and I lowered my arms and opened my eyes. I was wrong. He wasn't flying, he was leaning against the side of the cart, slightly smiling.

We unbuckled ourselfs this time. "Dad, can we ride another one?" I asked. He nodded.

~Meanwhile~~

Disco was ordered to cut the line, using the treat of the guns. He didn't want to make it noticable, so he just walked to the front of the line, pointing the gun at people and calmly walked in with so called force. After walking inside, he was sent to find Kid and his son and to kill them at first sight. He had to accomplish this with no destractions. That didn't work out.

He walked across the Death Cannon, a ride representing Kid(Liz and Patty). It was too of his favorite things combined: fun and music. Kid's theme song was playing over there. (Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Have a nice Dream.) "Hm...maybe just one ride won't hurt." thought Disco, creeping over to the rollar coster.

Liz and Patty was also at the coster. They got a big welcome there, because they knew that they were Kid's weapons and Death Cannon was pretty much reffering to them anyway. Liz didn't really want to ride the coaster, but because Patty wanted to, she was willing to ride it anyway. Disco was mistakened for Kid at the ride and he was forced into the front seat with Liz.

"You're not Kid." Liz pointed out. "Correct. My name is Disco Kid. Who are you, sweet delicate flower?" asked Disco, tickling underneath Liz's chin. Liz slapped his hand away. "Get away from me!" she snapped. "Can't. I'm sitting here and the bars have to come down. Oh, wait...they _did_ come down. We're locked in together." Disco teased, putting his arm around her. She pushed him off and moved to the side. "I wouldn't go there if I were you, sweet heart. This ride jumps off the track." Liz looked forward and seen that the track was cut off at a point. She sat up straight and crossed her arms as the ride started.

The ride was representing Kid alright. The ride moved whipped back and forth to represent the way Kid whips the guns out. There was a huge hill to go up, showing how Kid raises the guns in the air, ready to fire. The cart rode down the hill and off the track. (Kid firing). Liz grasped onto Disco the whole time. When the ride ended, Disco held her right back, only fearless.

"Don't worry, I am here to protect you!" he joked. Liz looked up and pulled back. "Get away from me, you freak!" she snapped. Disco just gently lifted his hand up as the bars rose. Liz angrily stomped away. Disco followed.

"Hey, I didn't even get your name, sweetie." he called out. "And you'll never know!" Liz threw back. Patty came running behind her. "Hey, Sis! You forgot me!" She called out. "Who's this?" asked Disco. Before Liz comented, Patty blurted. "I'm Patty, Liz's sister!" Liz blushed. "Liz is it? I will never hear a better sound than the sound of Elizibeth!" Disco sang. Not really a bad singer. "Don't call me Elizibeth!" Disco smiled at her. "As you comand, Sweetheart."

"Let's go, Patty." Disco just stared. "Elizibeth..." he whispered to himself. "Um...Stein, Kid just went on the Death Cannon after Disco." Ellenor reported from a bush. "Great! He can kill him after he gets off."

"No, I mean...after Disco came off the ride."

"What?" Ellenor nodded and pointed her head to the ride. Disco was walking away from the ride while Kid got on. "Dammit!" she screamed.

~Meanwhile~~

Dad was throwing up in a garbage can, while I sat next to him and waited him to finish. When he did he wiped his mouth and asked me if I wished to play any games. I nodded my head. We walked over to a game that represented him as well. There was a line of water guns that looked like Liz and Patty in weapon form. The idea was to race using them.

~Meanwhile~~

Valenstein went after Disco and told him to get it together. Disco did so and continued to look for Kid and 3. He found them, but by time he got there, they were leaving with a big stuffed giraffe. 3 decided to give it to Patty.

~Meanwhile~~

It was getting late and it was about time to go home. My dad wanted to take me to one more spot before we left.

~Meanwhile~~

"For as many times as you saw them, you didn't get them?" asked Valenstein angrily. Disco shrugged. "I knew they had a huge giraffe, but it kept blending in with all the other giraffes.

"You better get it together or else, I'll destroy you." Disco shrugged and put on some music for himself.

_Author's note: Sorry again for the long wait. I have to get back into this, K? Review me~!_


	7. Chapter 7 Lord Death, Grandfather

_Author's Note: I know what you're thinking: At last! Well, that's what I'm thinking too. I'm even scared to apoligize because I'll probably end up doing it again. I'm so pittiful..._

"It's symmetrical!" I yelled happily as Dad took me to the last spot.

"Want to get on?" he asked. I looked up at the large circle, which happened to be filled with little carts. Everything has carts in this place. I then looked at my father who was waiting for me to answer. I nodded my head. Liz and Patty were behind us, smiling as if know what were about to happen. I was still a little unsure of my father, but at the same time, I trusted him.

He took my hand and let me on the ride. I jolted as the ride started because it seemed a bit rusty. My dad took a hold of my hand to comfort me.

The cart we sat in moved slowly to the front. We went high enough in the air to touch the trees, althought I didn't make the attempt. When we reach the top, my dad smiled at me and gave me a hug.

"3, I'm sorry," he replied. He thought I didn't hear him, but I did. It was hard to tell why he was apologizing again. Just another reason why it's still hard to trust him, although deep inside, I feel he's unsure of himself.

~Back in Third person~

3 had a decent sleep that night. Kid slept beside him, not caring about who's turn it was to be on the roof.

An image formed in Kid's head. The Death Room. Valenstein...dressed as Asura. Kid...dressed as Death. 3...not to far away. Kid reconized this scene well. He could never forget it.

"Time to say goodbye to your life...or someone else's," replied Valenstein. Kid's eyes widened as he turned his head toward 3 who looked the same size as him. Valenstein was turned the same way with Ellenor in her knife form in her mouth, ready to blow. He knew exactly what was about to happen.

He reached out for 3 as quickly as possible before she shot that knife out of her mouth and blew half the room away.

Before anything else happened, Kid woke up with Liz in his face.

"May I help you?" he asked sarcastically, keeping his mind off the image.

"You know, it was your turn on the roof!" Liz snapped.

"It was?"

"Yes! I had to take your place because you and Patty were asleep already and there was a storm last night!"

"So you'd rather me get caught in a storm?"

"Yes!" The yelling woke 3 up. He saw the two arguing.

"What are you two doing?" he asked.

"We're being friends!" cheered Kid, switching up for his son.

"Happy friends!" Liz played along.

"Liz, do you like my father?" Liz stayed silent. Kid did the same. The answer to this question was going to make a big difference in the house, whether 3 was there or not.

"Now that I think about it, I always_ did_ have a crush on her," thought Kid.

"This got awkward really quickly," thought Liz. "But I can't let Kid know about my feelings for him."

"Uh, 3, there are some things older people don't talk about and whether or not I'm in love with Kid is one of them," Liz calmly responded.

"That's not what I meant," 3 commented.

"It's not?" Kid and Liz blurted at the same time. They looked at each other and blushed.

"Because I already know your in love with my father," 3 continued. Kid and Liz blushed harder.

"Uh...3..." Liz started.

"What? It's okay. I don't mind. You'd be the perfect mother figure." Liz got so nervous, her neck turned red and she instantly lost her voice.

"Well, Kid?" she finally managed to say. Kid's face and neck turned red too.

"Uh...I wouldn't...mind that..." he answered slowly. Liz's eyes widened.

"Really?" she asked.

"You and 3 get along well, don't you?" Liz smiled and nodded.

"But Kid, it would keep people's minds stuck on the 'you had sex' story. They'll think you did it with me and I don't think that's exceptable." This silenced the room. Kid was hurt by that comment and 3 just shook his head.

"Give her some time," he sighed.

The image of the horrible dream Kid got was still in his head and it made him think about his father.

"3...I think it's time for you to see your grandfather," he annouced.

The next day, they had to go back to school, and Lord Death was having an argument with a fimilliar character.

"Listen, Shinigami, I'm just trying to apologize for almost killing your two students and you're still giving me Hell!" snapped Disco.

"Well I can't trust you considering the fact you and Valenstein are enemies of my son! It was reported to me by one of my students. And stop calling me Shinigami! That's only done in the manga!"

"I'll call you what I want to call you! Shi-ni-ga-mi! I'm not scared of you!"

"I would be if I were you!"

"Damn you! I've got shinigami bullets in this gun! I can kill you right now and make your son reaper 'cuz I know he'll be a better reaper than you'll ever be!"

"Get out!"

"NO! I'm not going anywhere."

"Oh, yes you are!"

"Oh, no I ain't!" Death reaper chopped him several times and threw him out. After so, Kid walked in.

"Disco?" he gasped.

"Ah, it's Death the Kid. What do you want?" asked Disco, who was even more cranky than he was before.

"I wasn't expecting you to be here."

"Well, I tried to apologize to your dad and he's giving me a hard time."

"Maybe he's having a hard time trusting you."

"Why!"

"I don't know. Ask him."

"NO! I'm done talking to him!" Disco marched out the room in anger and Kid shrugged his shoulders.

"I hate that guy!" screamed Liz who was next to Kid.

"Hiya, Son!" cheered Death, as if nothing went on. "Who's the little one?"

"Uh...Dad, this is...my son," Kid whimpered.

"Son? That's strange. You're only 15 years old. This kid looks pretty old."

"Well, he's a clone but, he has my DNA."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"WELL THAT'S GREAT!" Lord Death got close to 3, who forgot to put on glassed and tried to pat him on the head. 3 freaked out.

"Why is he so A-symmetrical? He hidious!" he freaked. Kid backed him up for a minute and tried to whisper to him with their backs facing Lord Death.

"3, that's your grandfather, you have to treat him with respect," he whispered to his son.

"But he looks like he's on crack," 3 whisper back. Kid tried not to laugh.

"Yes but...heh...you're not supposed to let him know that."

"Why not? He might freshen up?"

"Hehe...stop it! It's not a good thing to make fun of people and stuff like that."

"But if _you _saw somebody who looked like they were on crack, you'd be the first to scream it out." Liz and Patty heard that one and started giggling.

"It's true, Kid," giggled Liz.

"Kid never keeps in his feelings," laughed Patty.

"Yeah, when he's pissed off, he's pissed off."

"Girls, I'm trying to do something," Kid whined.

"Oh, it's okay, Kid, you were a little baddy pants yourself, let me see my new grandson!" cheered Death.

Liz and Patty's eyes widened as they fell to the floor in laughter.

"Yes, I remember when you first started to become obsessed with symmetry. You were very young and you whined about how there was a cookie in one hand and not the other, so you cried until I gave you another one. Ah...good times," Lord Death continued, forcing Liz and Patty to laugh even harder.

"Girls, it's not funny! Dad, quit embarrasing me!"

"So, what's the boy's name?" asked Death.

"I'm Death 3," 3 started to lend out his hand to shake, but then he replied, "Sorry, I can't touch you."

"3!" screamed Kid.

"I can't help it! Why would your own son to shake hands with a drug addict?"

"3!"

"What!"

"Cut it out!"

"He's an addict!"

"No he's not!"

"How do you know that?"

"He's my father!"

"Aw, he's cute, Kid. I wonder who the mother is," sighed Death.

"There is no mother!" screamed Kid.

"Aw, don't get frustrated, Kid. Just let him stay with me for the day and he'll get to know me better," Death suggested.

"Okay," Kid stared.

"Dad, don't leave me with a crack head!" cried 3.

"He's not on crack!"

"3, there's a red head with blue eyes and a brown-black suit I need to talk to. Can you get him for me?" asked Death.

"Sure, but don't expect me to come back..." 3 sighed as he backed up slowly.

"Liz, Patty, why don't you go with him, since you know who I'm talking about." The two sisters looked at each other and shrugged. They followed 3 out. Kid swallowed really hard because he knew then he wasn't off the hook.

"What's wrong with you?" Lord Death snapped after the three were far enough away.

"Dad, I'm serious! I didn't do it! It was Valenstein! She was like a stork leaving a baby on my door step, only it was 8 years old!"

"You really want me to buy that kid's 8 years old? Kid, why would you do something like this? You were supposed to keep it in. Control yourself!"

"Dad, 8 years ago, I was 7...ugh...7 years old! How could I possibly-"

"It doesn't matter, you weren't supposed to have a kid until you were reaper, now I'll have to die early!"

"What do you mean early? You've been reaper for over 800 years! It's time to give somebody else a chance."

"I know, but that's not what I'm conserned about. You're not ready!"

"What!"

"I said, you're not ready to be reaper yet! You'll bring everything down!"

"You mean, you don't have any confidence in your son?"

"That's exactly what I mean!"

"And to think, I was thinking about you today! Well screw you now!"

"At least I didn't let it go so early!"

"Neither did I!"

Death snatched Kid up and reaper chopped him all over. He even started slamming him on the ground until he bled. Spirit just happened to enter the room and Lord Death just hid him behind his back.

"I was not brutally beating my son," he squeeked.

"Yes he is!" yelled Kid, waving his right arm from the side of his father. Death simply twisted it backwards.

"Ow! Wait, you have to twist the other one!" screamed Kid. Death did so. "Ahhh! They're twisted different ways!"

"Boy, would you shut up!" Death screamed back as he bent his left arm the other way.

"Ahhhh! You can't keep doing this to me!" cried Kid, taking out his foot. Some how, Death smashed it.

Spirit just stood there with a nevous smile on his face.

"What did you need, Spirit?" asked Death happily.

"Uh...you called _me_, sir," Spirit reminded.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot...what I was going to ask."

"Uh...okay. Well, whenever you remeber..." Spirit backed away slowly, still holding a nervous smile on his face.

Death pulled Kid from his back and started shaking him.

"Why are you such a fast healer?" he yelled.

"I'm your son!" Kid yelled back. Death calmed down and sighed.

"You've got a lot of training to do."

"I can't believe you don't trust me as reaper."

"Oh? Then why don't you take the position for the day while I take your son out for a walk?"

"Fine! I can take on standing at the mirror all day!"

"There's a lot more to it than that, Kid. You'll see!"

"Fine!"

"Fine! Good Luck!"

_Author's Note: This chapter was a fair size, right? Nice and funny, right? Do you forgive me? Tell in your reviews._


	8. Chapter 8 Lord Death the Kid

_Author's note: I have returned for my viewers!_

Kid was in his cute little robe with his cute little mask, sitting in front of the mirror, still upset with his father.

"Hmph! I can handle this!" he claimed to himself. He started to play with the mirror. Circles started to form on it.

"What the hell...?"

It was Soul and Maka reporting about their mission and ready to ask for the new mission they'd have to be assigned to. The day began. Kid was now Lord Death for a day and the students were most definatly confused.

"Uh...Kid?" whimpered Maka.

"No! Not Kid! I'm not Kid anymore! I'm Lord Death!" Kid announced.

"Oh. Well...um, where's the old Lord Death?"

"He has gone away to take my son, 3 out for a walk, while I took his place! So now, you have to give your reports to I!"

Soul and Maka looked at Kid like he was on several different drugs. Kid looked right back.

"You don't even know what you're going to do with us. You don't know our records or how many souls we have. You need a lot of information to run the academy, Kid."

"Uh...I'm sure there's a computer or something..."

"No, he does it by memory. My dad told me."

"Damn...uh..."

"It's fine, we'll pick one out. Did you replace the completed missions?"

"Uh...no...I don't know what's out there."

"You have to go through the mirror for that."

"But I...uh...can't. I need the real mask."

"Oh, well, I don't know what to tell you then. Sorry, Kid."

"Well, thanks a lot, Maka! Thanks for cheering me on, _Maka! _You sure know how to help a friend, _Maka!_ Well, you know what, _Maka?! _Fuck you, _Maka!_ Okay? How's that, _Maka?! _Fuck you!"

Meanwhile, Lord Death took 3 out to get some ice cream. He got him vanilla, strawberry and chocolate. 3 liked chocolate the best.

"You know, granddad, for an old man who smokes crack, you're pretty all right," 3 replied. Lord Death put his arm around his shoulder.

"You're a great grandson, Death 3."

Kid was watching them from the mirror after a little more playing.

"DAMN YOU BOTH! I'M GLAD YOU'RE HAVING SO MUCH FUN! WELL FUCK YOU BOTH!" he screamed.

"Eh...Lord Death?" whimpered Spirit from behind.

"Oh, hi, Spirit!" Kid giggled, turning around. Spirit just backed away slowly. Kid sighed.

"This is the worst day of my life."

"Uh...Kid, how would your father feel about you using that kind of language? I never heard you use foul language the way you just did. I mean, don't get me wrong, I _have _heard you cuss before, but _that _was just horrible. _Death. The. Kid..._" said Spirit to be a smartass, causing Kid to throw his fake mask at him, the pointy point parts of it punchering his skull.

"I can handle this. Dad's pretty mad at me right, now, but it's okay. This too shall pass!"

"Oh...now suddenly you're religious. You really did have that child didn't you?"

"Why are you still here?"

"Just tell me...is there a way of...avoiding man pregnancy?"

"Fuck you! Get out my face!"

Spirit ran away crying his eyes out. Kid rolled his eyes and turned back to the mirror.

"I can do this."

Meanwhile, Lord Death decided to take 3 to the zoo.

"Do you know about any animals, 3?" asked Lord Death.

"Strangly, giraffes and cats is all I've seen so far." 3 answered.

"Well today's your lucky day, Grandson, this is the zoo, where you're going to see all types of different animals."

"I see. They look very interesting...there goes the giraffe."

"Yes, that is a giraffe, Grandson. And here's a gorilla, and a lion, and a..."

"Granddad?"

"Yes?"

"I can read the signs."

"But they're so long and boring."

"I find the information on it very interesting."

"Oh. Well, fine then. _Read the signs..._"

Death took him to a small diner that happened to be in the center of the zoo. He bought him any food he asked for, and he asked for a lot. Death didnt' really think he was going to eat it, but he got it anyway. (Ironically, 3 didn't leave a speck on his plate.)

Meanwhile, in the Death Room, Kid had to get some more missions posted up on the board, but he couldn't get around the mirror well enough to spot any thing, so he decided to send some of Death's personal scythes to search for some local kishin that needed clearing out without killing them, however...

"You killed the kishin?" asked Kid, ready to flip out again.

"Sorry, Kid. It's insticts..." Spirit whimpered.

"Yeah, we're kind of used to it, unlike you and Lord Death," sighed Stein.

"Won't happen again~!" cheered Marie.

"Ugh! Get out of my sight! Go try again! Don't kill them this time! Just spot them out and report them to me so I can post them on the fucking board!"

~Back to 3~

"What? You're still hungry?" asked Lord Death.

"Yeah, I didn't get desert."

"Wow. You're a better eater than Kid, that's for sure!"

~Kid~

"You fucking morons! You killed them again!"

"It's instincts! *sob* *sob*"

"I'll instinct you! Get out of here! I'll have someone else do it!"

"Worst...Lord Death...ever..."

"And I heard that!"

~3~

Lord Death took 3 to a cave filled with small animals like snakes and tarantulas. 3 was most intersted with the snakes. He kept freaking Death out because he was smiling at it like Stein and was saying weird things like, "I wonder what it looks like from the inside..."

"Uh...3, what did you mean by that?" he asked.

"It's so long and abnomal compared to the others. It's organs must be fasinating..."

"Uh..."

"I think there's a map of them around here somewhere..."

3 walked away from him to see if there was a description of the snakes insides somewhere, leaving Lord Death in thought.

"What the hell...? He's nothing like Kid. He's like...Stein. Stein? No! No, Son! Not Stein! What were you thinking?! Not one of _Stein's _realitives! No! I'll relate to anyone! Spirit! Justin Law! But not Stein! Son, no!"

"Oh my god!" he heard 3 yell. Lord Death rushed over to him.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"These organs are awesome!" 3 cheered in excitment. "It's weird. I'm supposed to have the intellegence of an eight year old and yet, I have more knowledge than I'm supposed in certain areas. I love it here. I'm glad you brought me here. You're the best crack head ever!"

"Eh..."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Granddad. You're the best granddad ever. Wait, 'granddad.' You're a spoiler. Can I have a snake?"

"Uh...sure." He walked over to the snake case and pulled it out. No one said anything because he was Lord Death and he could do whatever he wanted.

"Is this to keep or disect?" he asked. 3 smiled. "One to keep and one to disect?"

"Please?"

"Whatever."

"Thank you!"

~Kid~

"Kid...please don't kill us..." whimpered Soul.

"We didn't mean to kill the kishin," added Maka.

Kid was pointing Liz and Patty at their heads.

"They can be quite fatal to the head, you know," growled Kid.

"We noticed..." whimped Soul and Maka in unison. Black Star ran in.

"What the hell is Kid doing in here? Where's Lord Death?" he asked. Kid released Soul and Maka.

"I'll kill you later." he whispered to them. Soul and Maka ran off.

"Now why are you here?" asked Kid.

"I was sent here for bad behavior. Lord Death usually reaper chops the crap out of me and lets me bleed until the day is over," Black Star explained. Kid sighed and rapidly shot at Black Star out of nowhere.

"Ahhh! What the hell was that for?!"

"I had to take out that anger."

~3~

Lord Death and 3 had to take a bathroom break. There, Death decided to contact Kid through the bathroom mirrors.

~Both~

"Hello..." Kid sighed.

"Kid, who'd you have 3 with?"

"Dad, he's a clone of me. I didn't have him naturally. The process was kind of weird. I don't want to talk about it."

"Well...you have to tell me something. He's acting like Stein. He's talking about...splitting snakes...and organs..."

"He got weird on me like that too."

"Just tell me, Son, why? Why Stein?"

"It wasn't my fault! *sob*"

"You got us related to Stein! Who was it?!"

"It was Valenstien!"

"Valenstein?! No! *sob*"

"Dad! I'm sorry! *sob*"

"Why'd you do this to yourself?! *sob*"

"I don't know! I don't- wait! It's not my fault! I didn't have sex with her, Dad!"

"Then how do you know it's Valenstein?"

"She did this weird experiment with my DNA and made 3. Some how, she put her own DNA into him too."

"Yeah, he's not lying. It was her sweat," 3 broke in.

"It had that strong of an effect? Dammit, that means Valenstein is just as nuts as Stein. I was hoping that wasn't true..." Kid thought out loud.

"See, Kid? We've got a little Stein the Kid now."

"Ah! Don't say that!"

"I don't mind have having Dr. Valenstein as my mother...although I still like her," whimpered 3.

"You got your son in love with his mother? Kid..." yelled Lord Death.

"You don't believe me, do you?" asked Kid.

"Not really. I'm not taking a kid's word for it. You probably told him that," Lord Death pointed out.

"Dad, he's eight years old! I was...young...eight years ago."

"I'm glad I got skip that age..." 3 added in.

"Lucky!" yelled Kid.

"Hm...I guess that makes sense. Eight years ago you were...*gasp* Kid! You were having sex at seven years old?!"

"No! The point was that I didn't know about sex back then...and...why'd you have to say it? I dreaded that age."

"I know you got on my nerves about it the whole year!"

"People kept reminding me too! You and I would take a walk and someone would always have to ask how old I was."

"Well, normal people don't get the whole symmetry thing."

"Don't make fun of symmetry!" yelled 3.

"When did you even come here?" asked Lord Death.

"Well, it's not like everyone in the restroom can't hear you two," 3 pointed out.

The shinigami were silenced.

"Good luck!" Death yelled.

"Have fun, Son!" Kid yelled. The two got off the mirror quickly.

"Ready to go, 3?" asked Death.

"...he called me 'Son.'"


	9. Chapter 9 Helpless

_Author: 'Ello!_

"So...that's the story between you and Kid, huh?"

3 nodded.

"That's...kind of realistic, but I don't believe it."

"I figured as much. Oh well, is there anything else to see?"

"We can look around. Maybe we can go to a gift shop."

"Ooh. That sounds like fun!"

Death and 3 walked around the zoo to look for some gift shops. It was difficult, though, because the crowds were getting thicker and thicker and Lord Death lost track of 3. The 8 year old shinigami was looking for his grandfather in the crowd, mostly the mask and springy top of his hood, but other people were wearing stuff like that, so he couldn't tell which was which. He didn't say anything at first because he didn't want to make a scene, but now he was really starting to feel uncomfortable. Without a minute of thought, he let out a cry, loud enough for the wrong people to hear.

~Kid~

Kid was...standing on top of the academy...

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Take that, Death City! I rule you! I rule all of you!" Kid screamed.

"Shut up, Black Star!" screamed Soul, walking out the door with Maka.

"Wait, that's not Black Star. It's Kid!" Maka pointed out.

"What the hell are you doing up there!?" snapped Soul.

"I'm trying to gain confedence!" Kid explained. "It's kind of working so far!"

"Oh! Well can you inspire yourself a little lower, please?! You're really annoying!"

"Oh! Okay! And, Soul!"

"What?!"

"Call me annoying again...and I'LL KILL YOU!"

Soul walked away. So did Maka. Kid gave out a sigh and looked at the city.

"This is all mine for the day, while my son has fun in my zoo with my father. I must take care of it no matter what. Starting right now, I am going to take responsiblity in a way I am supposed to! You hear that, Death City?!"

"Hey!" yelled Black Star, walking up to the academy. "Only I can do stupid stuff like that! Who do you think you are?!"

"Shut up!" screamed Kid throwing a stick at his head.

~Lord Death~

"Oh...no...I lost him! I lost 3! My grandson! My son's son! He's going to be so disappointed! Oh...poor Kid...poor 3..." Lord Death paniced to himself. "3! Where are you?!"

~3~

"Where...am I...?"

"Oh...3, did you really think you would escape?"

"Who are you?"

"It's me...don't you reconize me...son?"

"M...mother?!"

"Yes, I'm your mother, 3. I'm going to take care of you."

"No! You must be Valenstein! I'm not getting tricked by you anymore! I want my dad!"

"Your dad...isn't going to find you here."

~Kid, later on in the day, just about night~

"I have to say, Kid, you've been doing a hell of a job in the academy," Stein told to Kid. "What's wrong?"

"I...know I've been handeling the academy well, but...I'm worried about 3. I would've expected father to come back by now."

"I'm pretty sure they're on their way right now."

"Yeah, but...why so late?"

"I don't know. Well, it's about time for me to turn in. I'll see you later, Kid."

"No, wait, Stein!"

"Hm?"

"In case...something happens...can you stay with me?"

"But Marie's at home and she'll have a fit..."

"Please, Stein? I'll give her a call, let her know you're okay." Stein looked at Kid. He understood that he was worried about his son at the moment. He sighed and nodded his head.

"Thank you. I really appreciate it." Stein nodded again and rolled around on his chair, lighting a cigarette.

"Don't put yourself on fire," Kid replied, knowing how clumsy Stein can be when in his chair.

"Kid, I've been smoking for years, I'll be fine."

"What made you start?"

"The bolt in my head."

~3~

"What...are you doing to me...?"

"It's a small process, 3. You won't feel a thing."

"You're trying to kill me?"

"Hm...I guess you can say that. I mean...it _is _going to cause to you die."

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"Well, 3, you are doing something to your father that is going to kill him eventually."

"Really? What am I doing?"

"It has something to do with your soul."

"My...soul? But I don't have a soul."

"This is correct, however..."

~Lord Death~

"Kid's going to have my head for breakfast," Lord Death paniced, looking all over for 3. As he hopped all over the city, he ran into an alley way. Two cat women were there.

"Excuse me, have you seen a little eight year old boy with a red suit and white arrows on his head?"

"Does...he have glasses?" giggled the taller cat woman with brown hair and purple eyes. "Or does he have spectacles?" the smaller cat woman added, giggling as well. The punch line to the joke made the two neko laugh hysterically at each other.

"I don't see what's so funny. I'm missing a child, here!" snapped Death.

"Oh?" whimpered the tall. "Did you lose him?"

"Or did someone else lose him?" the small finished off, causing another chain of laughter.

"If you don't answer correctly, I am going to reaper chop you both!" screamed Death.

"Oh!" gasped the small. "You're Lord Death."

"Are you a dead lord?" asked the tall, causing, yet, another chain.

"CUT THIS CORNY HUMOR OUT~!" Death screamed in his real voice, still not scaring the girls.

"Oh..." sighed the small. "Can I ask a question? When did humor have corn?"

"And how do we cut humor?"

"And what are we 'cutting' the humor out of?"

"And what are we 'cutting' the humor with?"

"A chain saw?"

"Or a knife?"

"Do we get to eat the corn?"

"Is the corn ripe?"

"Is it real corn or plastic corn?"

"Is it corn on the cob, or is it that nasty canned corn?"

"Maybe it's southern cream corn."

"Mmmm...cream corn...=_="

"With a side of humor."

"Ah, yes, humor corn."

"CREAMED HUMOR CORN! :D"

Lord Death couldn't take it anymore. He stuck to his word and reaper chopped the two. It finally worked.

"Now, have you seen a little boy or not?"

"Yes. He was a cutie. Wasn't he, Sara?" said the tall.

"Indeed, he was, Fara." replied the small.

"He promised he'd be our meister, but he ran off with some red head. I swear to God, when I see her again, I'm gonna kill her!"

"What? Really? What did she look like?" asked Death.

"Typical chick," snickered Sara. "Long, red hair, black glasses, white coat. A few stitches on the wrists."

"Not the best looking chick. Yuck!"

"She...took off with him."

The girls nodded.

"3 and Kid...were telling the truth about her...!"

~Kid~

"...I...have to find him," Kid determined.

"You're probably right. Let's go," Stein agreed.

Kid and Stein started to walk to the exit, but Kid fell on the ground and passed out.

"Kid...are you alright?"

No response.

"Hey! Kid! You can't die! Lord Death would kill me!"

~3~

"So...you're killing me...for my dad...?"

"No. This will kill your father too. You see, if I use this unique concept, I could be a great help to kishin everywhere! We'll never run out of souls!"

"But...how many souls am I supposed to consume?"

~Lord Death, exausted~

"So...you _know _where they went?"

"Yes, we do!" giggled Sara.

"They're in a dark alley with weird machines!" added Fara.

"Yeah, that bitch is weird."

"You should totally kill her, Lord Death!

"Yeah, with us as your death scythes!"

"Sure...but...how are you two both cats _and _weapons?"

"Eh...we don't know~! :3"

"Ugh...oh well...come on! Let's get going!"

~Stein~

"Help!"

~Spirit~

"I'm drunk..."

~Valenstein~

"I believe he's done for."

"So...what? Is that it? He's...dead?" asked Ellenor, who was standing behind Valenstein.

"He's not dead, he's just sleep, but when he awakens, he'll be my experimental kishin. If this comes out the way I want it to, then I'll know what to do next."

"Stein..."

"What?!"

"N...nothing..."

"Ellenor, where's Disco Kid?"

"Who's Disco Kid!?" cheered the cat girls as scythes on Death's spikey shoulders.

"Ladies, please!" snapped Death.

"Oh...uh...hi, Lord Death," whimpered Valenstein.

"Don't try to be nice now. I heard about everything!"

"What? How'd you figure my plan?"

"What plan?"

"We know your plan!" yelled Fara.

"Yeah! You're trying to hurt our meister!" yelled Sara.

"Meister?"

"Girls!" screamed Death.

"Oh yeah, we have to adjust our souls to his, huh?" asked Fara.

"No! _I'm _meising you right now!"

The girls went into human form and tried to resonate with 3. It awakened Kid and his son. It was a very powerful resonance.

"WOW! YOUR SOUL IS WICKED~!" screamed Sara.

"YEAH! I FEEL LIKE I'M ON DRUGS!" screamed Tara.

"Girls! Girls! Cut it out! What are you doing!?"

~Kid and Stein~

"Whoa, Kid...your soul...it's out of control...!"

"Stein...what's happening to me?!"

"I...I have no idea!"

~Meanwhile~

"Ellenor! Attack them!" commanded Valenstein.

"Think I'm fighting Lord Death, you're crazy!" snapped Ellenor, running off.

"Damn you, Ellen!"

"It's time to give it up, Valenstein! Hand the boy over!" Lord Death yelled.

"Yes, I would do that, but your son's soul is in too much turmoil. I'm afriad it'd might be fatal," laughed Valenstein.

"What are you talking about, Valenstein?"

"Kid's soul..." started one of many fimiliar voices.

"Disco Kid? Is that you? Where have you been?" asked Valenstein.

"I've been watching you fool around with Kid's soul. Him and his child. And I've seen enough," Disco announced.

"Oh, I get it. This is for that girl. What did you call her, Elizibeth? Get your head out the clouds, Disc."

"You first, Kishin. You're trying to make a chain for kishin to feast on."

"A what?!" Death gasped.

"Yes. The clone is feeding off Kid's soul. That's why he appeared a little kid. If he _did _come out in the form Valenstein intended, Kid would've died. If she figures out this concept, it could mean the end of this world."

"The end of the world?!" cried the cats.

"Wait, what are you saying?" asked Death.

"3 came out more different than what we think. He lives off of Kid. His body somehow resonates with him and it brings him life. He also does this to anyone else he's next to. That's why it was so powerful whenever the cats tried to resonate with 3. They ended up resonating with several different souls. It'd be impossible to be his weapon."

"Aw..."

"So...what you're saying is...?"

"Death 3 is an accidental monster."


	10. Chapter 10 Conclusion of Life

Author: Coming to the conclusion of Death 3. So...3 is an accidental monster. What will happen to him now? Will Kid ever know, and if he does, will he keep 3 and continue to let him feed on his soul? Or are there more consequences than what we think? 0.0

"Kid? Are you okay?" asked Stein.

"I...I don't know..." breathed Kid. "Stein?"

"Hm?"

"Am I going to die?"

"What? Why...did you say that?"

"My life...flashed before my eyes..."

~3, deep in thought~

This all...happened so...quickly...

I don't know why it all happened so quickly...

It's not even time for my expiration yet...

I didn't mean to be such a nuance...

~Death~

"So...now what?" asked Death, the two cat scythes on the floor, passed out from the resonance.

"Well, the process ended. Those idiot cats of yours ruined everything," pouted Valenstein.

Death picked his sleeping grandson with one arm and with the other, he pulled the cats by their tails.

"You are all banned from this city as of right now!" he commanded.

"But, Shinigami! You don't understand how the clone works! It'll kill your son!" yelled Disco.

~Stein, rushing Kid to a room where he can rest properly~

"Kid? Are you feeling alright?"

"A little, I guess..."

"That's good. Listen, you stay here. I'm gonna find your father."

"What if I die?"

Stein didn't say anything. He just acted like he didn't hear him and walked away.

~Death~

"He can kill Valenstein, too?" asked Death.

"He can't kill me!" yelled Valenstein.

"Yes he can, just him walking around could be an epidemic," Disco argued.

"How so?"

"Didn't you hear me? He feeds off souls! The souls that 3 stays around. He's with Kid the most so he's in the most danger. When he expires, the people he fed off of die too!"

"Does...does that mean we'll die too?" asked Fara, waking up.

"Most likely."

"Even _I _would die in that case. My soul is all around the city...that basically means that 3's soul is everyone in the city's soul too."

"Technically, that's not the end of the world. It's just the end of Death City," Fara added in.

"That's the smartest thing you've said all day," said Death.

"When I try, I can make sense...it's just more fun to be silly~! ^^"

"Is there anyway this epidemic can be fixed?" asked Death.

"You're not going to like the answer."

"I don't care! Anything!"

"Someone has to give up their soul."

"What?"

"The situation is that 3 doesn't have a soul of his own, the only he can live on without expiration or killing everyone in Death City including you is if there is one sacrifice."

~Early in the morning, the part of the morning people are still asleep~

"I have to...do something...there's something...I have to do...I have to...I have to...3. I have to save 3! My son!" Kid screamed as he awoke, his son next to him, sound asleep. Kid took a sigh of relieve. 3 was okay. He fell back upon the bed. He looked around and realized he was home.

"Liz? Patty?" he called. Nothing. He would've got up to look for him, but at the moment, his only concern was 3. He rolled over and clung onto the eight year old.

"I'm so glad your safe..."

~In the Death Room, Lord Death, Disco, Valenstein, Stein, Liz, Patty~

"I'm not sacrificing my life for that thing. He's not real! He didn't even come out right!" yelled Valenstein. "As a matter of fact, why am I here? I thought I was _banned..._"

"And you still are, but since 3 is _your _creation, we are also having this discussion with you as well."

"What about me? I don't have a soul to give," Disco questioned.

"You're here simply because...I don't want to ban you."

"Cool..." Disco sat back in his seat and pushed his glasses against the bridge of his nose, covering his silver eyes.

"I think it'd be fair if we let Kid in on this," Liz suggested.

"Yeah...I'm tired," Patty yawned, resting her head on the table.

"Go ahead, Patty. You can go home and rest," said Death, knowing she wouldn't be useful to this appointment, anyway.

"I'll take her," said Disco, rising up from his seat. "I promise I won't do anything."

"I believe you. Go on," Death cleared.

Disco took Patty's arm and let her out the door, winking at Liz on his way out. After that it was silent. The remaining was still thinking of Liz's suggestion. It was as if even Valenstein knew what Kid would say, "I'll do it. I'll give him my soul."

"She's right, Lord Death," stated Stein, breaking the sudden silence.

"I...I don't know..." Death hesitated.

It was silent again. Valenstein stood up from her seat.

"I really don't care. You said I was banned from the city, right? Then why are you forcing me to be here?" she yelled. No one said anything. Everyone just stared at her. It was frustrating her. "It's a fucking clone! I'm not giving my soul to it! If Kid wants to do that, then fine! It's no matter to me!" The three continued to stare. She now felt as if she were in a dream, a really bad dream, a dream she wanted to stop.

"Uncle Frankie! Make them stop! They won't stop staring at me! _You_ won't stop staring at me! What do you want from me?!"

No one said anything. They constantly kept their eyes on Valenstein to the point she felt she were in Hell. She fell over in her seat and started crying.

"I just wanna go home! I'm sorry! I just wanna be left alone! I want outta this! Frankie!"

Stein got out of his seat and rested his hands on Valenstein's shoulders. She looked up at her uncle, tears running down her eyes like heavy rain.

"We wanted to make sure you didn't become a kishin outside the city. Promise you won't become a kishin," he assured. Valenstein nodded.

"Good. Now...get the hell out of here. You and Ellenor. I never want to see your faces again. And if I do, I'll kill you."

Valenstein stood up and nodded. She took one last look at her uncle and started to walk away. Stein watched her walk. He watched her walk away from him forever. More than ever now he wanted to run to her and hug her before it was too late, for he knew he still loved her as if she were his own. In these mixed emotions, Stein found himself to do it. He ran to her and held onto her in a way to say goodbye and that he loved her. Valenstein knew she still loved Stein, so she hug back as well. All of this was a way to say goodbye, but inside it felt as if it were a way of saying don't go away. And Death watched what he knew he would have to go through, the death of his child. It was obvious that there was no other way to keep 3 alive. How he wished that 3 could just expire and everything would be alright later on, but life didn't work that way. It was his one and only son, or an epidemic.

As his niece walked away. Stein now felt like falling over and crying, something he usually feel like doing. It's not like he'd ever find a way to stay intouch with her, so he wouldn't know where she was. It was basically like her dying and death could break anyone, even if it wasn't specifically crying. He no longer felt like convincing Lord Death to give up on saving his son's life. It was kind of like asking someone to jump off a cliff while floating away in the curfew.

Liz observed the separation and felt the same way as Lord Death. She didn't want Kid to die. She loved him. As a meister and more. She wouldn't know what to do without him. It almost made her want to give her soul for him, but if she couldn't because she had to be there for her little sister as long as possible and besides, it's not like Kid could use one gun without freaking out. But now that she thought about it. He hasn't said much about symmetry lately. It kind of proved Disco's point about his soul getting consumed and to think that it's getting consumed right now, as they sat there and frankly did nothing at all. Death and Liz were too deep in their thoughts and Stein was too deep in his emotions. Once again, it was silent, even with Stein's silent sobbing.

"Maybe..." he sighed. "I'll give my soul..."

"But we need you, Stein. You're our doctor. You're a teacher too," replied Death.

"We need everyone!" cried Liz, rising from her seat. "We all need each other! Me and Patty need each other to live on, but we're not complete without Kid and neither are you, Lord Death! We need Stein because he's a teacher and a doctor! He gives us wisdom when we need it, even though he's creepy as hell and we can't stand him, we'd still hate to see him go! We should just let 3 die! If we all die together, no one gets hurt...we'll all have each other..."

"That's a good point, Liz, but we have to consider the feelings of everyone else in the city who have families outside this area. Think of Maka's mother. What if she came to visit as a surprize and she saw that her little girl was gone? And Spirit. They may be apart, but...that'd still hurt," Death pointed out.

"Death is just something we have to accept sometimes. It's life," said Stein.

"But...I...I love him..." whimpered Liz.

"Then tell him. Make love if you have to. Do what you can before it's too late. Because we're going to tell him tomorrow."

"Can't you wait? Can't you give us more time?"

"Didn't you hear what Disco was saying? 3 consumes his soul as he's close to him. 3's feeding off Kid right now. If we wait for too long, then Kid's not going to be able to do anything. He's not even going to be able to stand. 3 will expire, (as a kishin) and kill the city."

Liz fell to the floor.

"It's not fair! It's not fair! It's not fair!"

Stein slid to her and patted her on the back.

"You'll be alright, Liz, someday..." he sighed.

"No, Stein...I won't..."

"Stein," summoned Death.

He looked up at him.

"At least give us a day. Don't tell him anything. We'll all just take him out of school, spend the day with him and act like nothing is going on. Yes, he will get suspicious, but it'll still be the last bit of time we'll have with him, so we'll make it last, okay, Liz?"

Liz nodded.

"I can't promise you anything, though."

"I can't promise _myself _anything."

"Maybe...we should get Soul and Maka too, but just not tell them anything. It'd only be fair, since we know..."

"Yes. And...we can't leave Black Star and Tsubaki out."

"That's your final decision?" asked Stein.

Liz and Death looked at each other and nodded.

"Only, I want them to know what's going to happen to Kid," Death added.

"Why?"

"We're all going to go through this _together._"


	11. Chapter 11 It's Been Said and Done

_Author: Hi. This is the last chapter of Death 3. XC Thank you for all of the reviews, follows and favorites. You can find 3 in "Happy Birthday Soul Eater!"_

"Ah, there you are, Death 3," Lord Death greeted as 3 entered the Death Room. "Have you found your meister?"

"Yes. His name is Kiru. He speaks several different languages and he calls me Shin Mittsu.

"And people call me, Shinigami-sama. Right, Disco?"

"They sure do ^^" cheered Disco, who stood next to Lord Death.

"3?" said Death.

"Hm?"

"Are you okay? You look a little uneasy in the face."

"Head hurts."

~Meanwhile~

Liz approached her meister, his body rested on a bed.

"Oh Kid...why...?" she sobbed, lying her head on his chest. "Why did you have to die...?"

"So, he's never coming back?" asked Patty who stood next to her sister.

"No, Patty...I'm sorry..."

"Hm? What?" whimpered the shinigami.

"Kid?! You're okay!" cried Liz.

"You liar! You said we wouldn't come back!" growled Patty. "Explain this!"

"I...I...I don't..." Liz stuttered.

~Meanwhile~

A couple of ears appeared on 3's head along with a tail.

"Oh...cat ears..." whimpered Death.

"Yep. It worked," said Disco. "Liz is gonna think I'm so cool."

~Meanwhile~

"A cat? Disco brought you a cat?" asked Liz.

"Yes. The two cat weapons you two were said to meet were clones like 3, but the one thing that was different from the two was that they already consumed an entire soul to live. Those souls belonged to cats."

"No one had to die."

"Yes, that's right, Liz. And the best part is that he is a symmetrical weapon with a symmetrical cat form."

"So 3's a cat now?" asked Patty.

"Yes. He's a very cute cat too."

"Okay, I guess that's fine. I'm just glad you're okay. Just one question."

"What's that, Liz?"

"Why are you in bed?"

"My soul needed the rest."

~3 and Kiru~

"This will be the test to see if your souls are in sync. Okay 3? Kiru?" announced Death. The weapon and meister nodded.

"Transform, Shin Mittsu!" Kiru commanded.

3 formed into a symmetrical scalpel.

"Begin!" Death started.

~Stein~

*twist* *twist* *twist* *twist*

~Spirit~

"What happened last night...?"

~Disco~

"Liz, my sweet~! :D"

"Go away, Disco!"

"Liz...you owe him."

"He didn't save my life...oh, he saved everyone in the academy. Crap. But Kid-"

"Go date the android."

"-_-"

~Valenstein~

"Hello, Canada! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

~Soul and Maka~

"Is this...cool?"

"What happened to us?"

~Black*Star and Tsubaki~

-Unavaliable-

~Author~

Goodbye ^^


End file.
